Neglect of a beautiful soul
by Eevilmeee
Summary: When Emily returns from the dead life goes down hill for JJ. The only thing she can think of doing is leaving forever. Will any of that change? No team pairings. swearing. depression and self harm are mentioned. (I'm really bad at summary's). Whole team is there but JJ- centered.
1. Chapter 1

_*disclaimer, I do not own criminal minds or the characters associated with_ _it._

 _Hey thanks for reading m story , I hope u like it_

* * *

 _NO P.O.V_ It's been 3 Months since S.S.A. Emily Prentiss returned from the dead. In those 3 months S.S.A Jennifer Jareau's life has been living hell.

JJ P.O.V

I dread getting up this morning. The feeling I get waking up to go to work used to be one of pride, but now its one of worry. My boyfriend and father of my son Henry, is laying beside me. My body hurts from the beating he gave me last night. It's 5:30. I walk to my bathroom ,careful not to wake him up, and get in the shower.

I get dressed and apply make up to the bruise on my face. When I get down stairs Henry and will are eating breakfast.

"Mommy", Henry squeels.

"Morning baby," I say .

"Morning Cher" I hear Will say.

"Morning Will" I look at him with a plastered smile, "Iove u boys. I'm heading to work now."

I get in the car and head to work. I didn't realize I was there until I heard the Elevator signal. When I got to my floor I looked at the doors. Today was going to be a log day

Emily notifies me that we have a case. She's nice to me when we talk, but we rarely have a talk or hang out anymore.

The briefing went by fast. I called will and told him that I would be on a case.

I'm the first person on the plane. I go to the far back Corner, plug in my head phones and sleep. I wake before the plane lands ,when Hotch tells everyone to go to sleep at the hotel. I share a room with Emily and Penelope. Fuck.

When I get in the room I immediately take my clothing off, Em's in the bathroom, before they can watch me come out. Penelope opens the door as soon as I take of my shirt and pants.

I'm skinnier than I used to be. There a bruises all over my body from where Will hit me.

"Omg, Jayje what happened?

"Will"

"Are you alright. "

"No I'm not alright, and why do you care now when I needed my best friends the most she not there. I slip into running shorts and tank top, and running shoes.

". Where are you going" I hear Emily ask from behind me.

"Out for a run where I hope I get hit by a car! " I scream.

When I open the door the team it standing there with anger and tears on there Faces as the look me up and down.

* * *

Thanks for reading . I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon. please review and give me some suggestions for the next chapter! thanks you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading. Enjoy chap 2.

* * *

JJ POV

"Fuck,"JJ thought. She looked down at her legs than up to the team. Pushing past them she started to jog. She started to jog. Plugging in her headphones , music started to play. She thought About what would happen. _**Will they arrest him. He works for the police, he get out on bail and then beat me.**_ She didn't want that to happen .

Before she knew it , she was was being her knees crying. Arms wrapped around her. Panicked at first until JJ noticed itit was Emily. Maybe the team forgave her.

Soon they were back at the hotel surrounded by the team.

"What is wrong with you JJ, yelling at Garcia like that for. It's not hef fault what happened to Emily, it's yours," yelled Morgan.

" Why would we end your pain if you wouldn't end ours," agreed Rossi.

JJ stood there in shock. The people she loved most were turning against her.

"I can't believe you lied to us again,"shouted Reid," For all we know you could have done that yourself for attention because not one of us loves you.

She looked around the room. Hotch was in the corner, he wanted to say somthing but he had to be someone they could trust. She turned around. It seems Garcia and Emily were on both sides, leaning toward the team.

She grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Tears poured down her face in buckets. That was her family why would they do this to her. She looked in the bottom of her bag for the razors she brought. Thank go the shorts cover her upper thigh and all her scars and cuts.

She sat in the bathtub and took a blade out. She didn't want to go the same way as her sister Roz but she couldn't be here anymore. The team would make sure Henry was in a good home, at least knowing they were the cause of her would make them.

She took the blade down on her thigh.

As deep as it would go it went. Blood gushed out. Emily and Garcia knocked on the door.

"Jayje , honey, please open the door. Were all worried about you," Garcias voice sounded.

"Go away, this is all your fault,"JJ yelled back,"This would never have happened

if you believed me and trusted me. You don't know what I went through during my time at the state department. I sacraficed my life for Emily, not one of you would ever understand What I did to protect her. All I get is a big fuck you JJ for saving Emily's life while risking mine and the baby I **was** pregnant with. It's too late now. This is all your fault."

"Jayje open the door,"Morgan Yelled," Were Sorry about what happened , none of this is your fault."

"No" she screamed. Her vision was blurry. She soon passed out not answering the voices that seemed to be talking to her.

Before she knew it the team kicked down the down the door.

Thanks. I winder what will happen next. New chapter will be up soon.!


	3. Chapter 3

this is what happened outside while JJ was in the bath room

* * *

No Point of View

"Why did you yell at her?"Emily screamed at Derek.

"She had no right to yell at you guys that's why"

" She's been abused and she still didn't hate on us for ignoring her. We all left her alone with no one to talk to because she saved my life, you all know you guys would gave done the same in her position"

"We would have but we didn't she did. She kept it secret from us" Reid whispered.

" Ya well she also took the risk to keep it from her abusive husband who beat her more for that and everything.

" Emily, your right let's talk to her"

bathroom scene happens*

Morgan kicks in Door

"omg jayje,"Pen screams,"help her"

"Morgan have Reid call 911, You get me towels and your belt," Emily replys calmly.

"Em... I'm...*cough cough*...sorry... uhhh,"JJ whispers.

"Noo JJ stay with me please you can't leave us, you can't leave Henry,"Em saw the pain in her eyes when she mentioned the little blond haired blue-eyed boy.

"Tell him...Momm..y..s...s..o..rr..y.."JJ says as she slips off in unconsciousness.

"Reid when are they going to be here, she just passed out,"Em screams as tears run down her porcelain face.

"Five minutes," comes a sound from the other room," Almost here."

"She doesn't have five minutes Reid."Em yells back,"She doesn't have five minutes." As soon as she finishes her sentence she breaks down and starts sobbing , still grasbed onto JJ's hand.

"Am there here you have to let go of her hand,"Hotch whispers.

"NO, I CAN' shouts.

"Ma'am, please let us fdo our work.*turns to other paramedic* get her into the stretcher now she's lost a lot of blood.

RING RING "Hotch, what when did that happen, well the boys mother is on his way over to you."Eeveryone turns and stares at Hotch. " Will has been arrested for the murder on Henry." Hotch mumbles quietly.

"No no no no, not Henry please not him" Garcia collapses. Reids equally destrough mind and body walk over to her and raps his arms around her.

"Garcua, as his parents were his for parents we have to plan the funeral"

"I know,I know"

Later at the hospital the team waits hours after hour, pace after pace, tear after pace.

"Family of Agent Jareau, I'm sorry to tell you this but Jennifer lost much blood and she didn't make, I'm truly sorry.

The team cried and visited her body.

The Jennifer they saw wasn't the Jennifer they knew. The beautiful blond hair, blued eyed agent they once knew, cold lifeless, never the ways they've seen her. Even when times were rough.

The end

* * *

Thanks for reading hoped u liked ut. I was swamped lately that's why its up late.


End file.
